Mountain Lake Garden
goes through |release date = November 1, 2018 |difficulty = ? |prev = 60 |next = 62 }} Difficulty New features *The first time in level 1207, floating logs can go through fences. Levels |hardest = }} | video1 = | remark1 = | level2 = 1202 | type2 = Weed | move2 = 21 | goal2 = | video2 = | remark2 = | level3 = 1203 | type3 = Score | move3 = 21 | goal3 = | video3 = | remark3 = | level4 = 1204 | type4 = Bud | move4 = 20 | goal4 = | video4 = | remark4 = | level5 = 1205 | type5 = Weed | move5 = 18 | goal5 = | video5 = | remark5 = | level6 = 1206 | type6 = Bud | move6 = 20 | goal6 = | video6 = | remark6 = | level7 = 1207 | type7 = Score | move7 = 21 | goal7 = | video7 = | remark7 = goes through | level8 = 1208 | type8 = Weed | move8 = 20 | goal8 = | video8 = | remark8 = | level9 = 1209 | type9 = Flower | move9 = 19 | goal9 = | video9 = | remark9 = | level10 = 1210 | type10 = Bud | move10 = 20 | goal10 = | video10 = | remark10 = | level11 = 1211 | type11 = Weed | move11 = 16 | goal11 = | video11 = | remark11 = | level12 = 1212 | type12 = Flower | move12 = 21 | goal12 = | video12 = | remark12 = | level13 = 1213 | type13 = Score | move13 = 18 | goal13 = | video13 = | remark13 = | level14 = 1214 | type14 = Bud | move14 = 19 | goal14 = | video14 = | remark14 = | level15 = 1215 | type15 = Flower | move15 = 21 | goal15 = | video15 = | remark15 = | level16 = 1216 | type16 = Score | move16 = 18 | goal16 = | video16 = | remark16 = | level17 = 1217 | type17 = Flower | move17 = 20 | goal17 = | video17 = | remark17 = | level18 = 1218 | type18 = Weed | move18 = 21 | goal18 = | video18 = | remark18 = | level19 = 1219 | type19 = Score | move19 = 17 | goal19 = | video19 = | remark19 = | level20 = 1220 | type20 = Bud | move20 = 18 | goal20 = | video20 = | remark20 = }} Gallery Levels= Level 1201.png|link=Level 1201|Level 1201 Level 1202.png|link=Level 1202|Level 1202 Level 1203.png|link=Level 1203|Level 1203 Level 1204.png|link=Level 1204|Level 1204 Level 1205.png|link=Level 1205|Level 1205 Level 1206.png|link=Level 1206|Level 1206 Level 1207.png|link=Level 1207|Level 1207 Level 1208.png|link=Level 1208|Level 1208 Level 1209.png|link=Level 1209|Level 1209 Level 1210.png|link=Level 1210|Level 1210 Level 1211.png|link=Level 1211|Level 1211 Level 1212.png|link=Level 1212|Level 1212 Level 1213.png|link=Level 1213|Level 1213 Level 1214.png|link=Level 1214|Level 1214 Level 1215.png|link=Level 1215|Level 1215 Level 1216.png|link=Level 1216|Level 1216 Level 1217.png|link=Level 1217|Level 1217 Level 1218.png|link=Level 1218|Level 1218 Level 1219.png|link=Level 1219|Level 1219 Level 1220.png|link=Level 1220|Level 1220 Trivia *After this episode has been released, all the bar at the left was removed. Instead, the game shows the screen like on mobile devices.